1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure device, more particularly to a closure device with a pivoted door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional closure device with a pivoted door has a hole in each of two sides of the door and two pivot axles formed integrally on a main body of the closure device. Each of the pivot axles extends through a corresponding one of the holes such that the pivoted door is capable of rotating relative to the main body of the closure device.
In the above-mentioned design, when assembling the door to the main body, the door needs to be deformed slightly so as to extend respectively the pivot axles through the corresponding holes. Therefore, the length of each pivot axle must not be too long. Otherwise, the door cannot be assembled to the main body through deformation. However, since the load bearing ability of each pivot axle is limited by the length thereof, the size of the door is limited accordingly.